Eurish
Introduction to the Eurish Language Eurish (known as Yurušattol ''jur:u:ʃat:tol, or commonly ''Yuru) is the language that mainly spoken in the country called Eurish Republic or Republic of Euland, a country in Southeast Asia that is located within the South China Sea and sea-bordered with Malaysia, Indonesia, Thailand, Cambodia, Vietnam and the Philippines (and the land extension also includes western Indonesia, called Eurish Nales along with the British Nales). Since 100 B.C., the native tribes of Austronesian- The Negritos started to settle down at the Eurish mainland Yura. This was followed by the inheritance of the Negritos into several Eurish ethnic branches: Oru, Kanghi, Jevah, Segogon, Maampalu, Bösbek, Nanghi, Gejub and Mjet. The main native speaker of Eurish language - Oru, had established well in their stage along their mother tongue since 4th century during the golden age of the Southeastern Asian civilization. The tribes united into one unified government at the 5th century, forming the Eurish Empire (500 A.C.-1030 A.C.). Because of their strategic location and an ideal place for the trade during the old times, their mother tongue soon became alingua franca to the international foreign traders. In the times, the Indian conquest of the Southeast Asia, including Old Euland, had led itself in a stage of multicultural diversity, the language had been largely influenced by the Hindu culture. The establisher of the Eurish Empire, also known as the Yaws, are originated theoradically from the Indochinese plains (Vietnamese highlands), as their tribal name is also called as "Quang Vinh" in Vietnamese, meaning "glory". Their writing system in Eurish language is commonly Yawish script, mainly in Nangigt form, but there are a few other scripts including Bösbek '''and '''Kanghigt script. Despite these scripts are lessly used today, the Eurish government is still encouraging its citizens to bring back the scripts' pride in the modern era. In the 15th century, during the Age of Discovery, the Clissians (a group of adventurers consist of various European races) had discovered the potential of the land and then established settlements themselves at the Geaple Isles (part of Euland), this had led to the formation of the Principalities of the Geaple Isles (1499-1905), forming the longest reigning European colonization in the Southeast Asia before the other European powers took in. The language of theirs - Cliss '''was also greatly influencing the Middle Eurish languages that making the language tending to Indo-European genre but less. Classification of the Eurish Language Until today, there is no clear statement nor research to indicate that the true origin of the Eurish language because of its unique diversities in the vocabularies and grammatic rules. It can be considered as Austronesian family but also it can be as included in the Sino-Polynesian group. Many of the researchers may consider it as a bare relativity to the European genre because of the large influences by the '''Clissians, however this is some kind not true because many of the Southeast Asian languages had also influenced by the European languages during the colonisation of the Europeans to the Asia such as Indonesian (Dutch influence), Malay (English influence) and Filipino (Spaniards influence). Phonology Consonants Vowels Orthography The sounds are represented orthographically by their symbols as above, except, * /ɲ/ is ny * /ŋ/ is ng * /tʃ/ is č''' * /ʃ/ is '''sh * /j/ is y''' or '''j Alphabet *'Eurish '''is written in '''Latin script', but Nanghigt, Bösbek and Kanghi script can still be used. *It consists of 33 alphabets, with 22 consonants and 11 vowels (6 new vowels). *The pronunciations given are not relevant to the Eurish name. Grammar # Grammar in Eurish '''is understandable despite its varieties in its grammatical rules. Most sentences and phrases formed in '''Eurish applies a numeral of prefixes and affixes (just like Turkish) in order to agree with each word and so on. # Eurish 'is an agglutinative language, and there are several ways to form definite words by adding suffixes or affixes to the root words to form new words and tenses. # A basic speech of the language consists of structures of words, phrases, clauses, and sentences, where a basic sentence includes nouns, verbs and adjectives, and grammatical function words (particles). Nouns and verbs may be basic roots, but frequently they are derived from other words by means of prefixes and suffixes. Nouns * Nouns in '''Eurish '''inflect with gender, cases, numbers, tenses, persons, moods, voices and aspects. * The grammatical gender of nouns, unlike its neighboring 'Malay ,in Eurish are classified into 5''' categories: Masculine, Feminine, Abstract, Neuter ''and ''Animate. * Unlike any most agglutinative languages, its nouns reflect with gender. * As an example: '''aber - person (neuter) ab - person (masculine) mab- person (feminine) bjer - person (abstract) (Note: There is no animate gender in the root word of person) * As seen above, the root word of "person" is in 4 forms depend on the subject's gender, as also seen that there is no animate gender in the root word "aber" as it is not considered as an "animated". * These are some few examples of the nouns that obey grammatical genders. Neuter:' Masculine: Feminine: Abstract: Animate: English Trans.' insen, ma, mau, ins, -----------, : human jönor, janar, joner, jö, -----------, : ship sau, landu, bood, adau, tana, : land, country aru, ar, yumu, umu, sada, : priest bäl, bal, boa, bäu, bä, : car vou, vau, vu, vol, volas, : dog kjo, kja, kjod (kjot), nyk, nyas, : cat kans, kanas, kons, kadda, kaddas, : wedding couples dă, dai, do, dă, dă, : horse kor, kung, sahï, korom, seter (seder), : highness * Some of the non-living root words such as bäl has animate gender as it is considered a "living" subject to the speakers. In fact, the animated bäl, '''bä', ''refers to the car is moving to certain distance and stating that car moves by itself, despite the car is moved by the driver. Verbs Syntax Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages